pacificrimfandomcom_ja-20200214-history
ユーザー:Tomeito/タイムライン
July 5, 2016 :Kaori and Duc Jessop are retired from activity following neural injuries sustained from Pons overload.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #3'' :Category II Kaiju Ragnarok emerges from the Breach in Tokyo Bay. :Jaeger Victory Alpha is deployed against Ragnarok in Tokyo Bay. :Victory Alpha is destroyed by Ragnarok. Its pilots, Kagiso and Itu, survive. :Marshal Hikai orders Tacit Ronin out against Ragnarok. :Tacit Ronin kills Ragnarok.Pacific Rim: Tales From The Drift: Issue #4 :Kaori and Duc Jessop die from neural overload. ;August 9, 2016 :Lima Shatterdome is established. ;November 23, 2016 :Anchorage, Alaska Shatterdome, "The Icebox", is established. ;December 4, 2016 :Vladivostok, Russia Shatterdome is established. ;December 15, 2016 :Tokyo, Japan Shatterdome is established. ;Unknown Date, 2017 :Mark-3 Chinese Jaeger, Shaolin Rogue, is launched. :Mark-3 Australian Jaeger, Vulcan Specter, is launched. :Mark-3 Canadian Jaeger, Chrome Brutus, is launched. ;May 25, 2017 :Sydney, Australia Shatterdome is established. ;July 10, 2017 :Mark-3 American Jaeger, Gipsy Danger, is launched.Gipsy Danger Blueprints ;July 11, 2017 :Los Angeles, California Shatterdome is established. ;September 14, 2017 :Mark-3 Mexican Jaeger, Matador Fury, is launched.@Travis Beacham Twitter ;October 17, 2017According to Pacific Rim Yancy and Raleigh fight Yamarashi in 2017. :Kaiju Yamarashi attacks Los Angeles. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Los Angeles. :Unknown Jaeger is deployed in Los Angeles. :Gipsy Danger kills Yamarashi. ;November 19, 2017 :Panama City Shatterdome is established. ;Unknown Date, 2018 :Mark-4 American Jaeger, Hydra Corinthian, is launched. :Mark-4 American Jaeger, Mammoth Apostle, is launched. :Mark-4 Korean Jaeger, Nova Hyperion, is launched. :Mark-4 Japanese Jaeger, Echo Saber, is launched. ;May 20, 2018 :Unknown Kaiju attacks Puerto San José, Guatemala. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Puerto San José, Guatemala. :Gipsy Danger kills Unknown Kaiju. ;August 22, 2018 :Third Chinese Jaeger, Crimson Typhoon, is launched.Crimson Typhoon Blueprints ;November 6, 2018Combat Dossier: Cherno Alpha :Raythe attacks the Okhotsk Sea. :Cherno Alpha is deployed in the Okhotsk Sea. :Raythe is killed by Cherno Alpha. ;July 22, 2019 :Kaiju Clawhook attacks San Diego. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in San Diego. :Gipsy Danger kills Clawhook. ;Unknown Date, 2019 :Chuck Hansen enlists in the Jaeger Academy.According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Chuck enlists in the Jaeger Academy in 2018 :Scott Hansen is dismissed from the Jaeger Program.Jaegercon Interview: Travis Beacham ;November 2, 2019 :The first Mark-5 Jaeger, Striker Eureka, is launched.Striker Eureka Blueprints ;December 16, 2019 :Unknown Category IV Kaiju attacks Manila. :Herc Hansen is deployed in Manila in Lucky Seven.Travis Beacham: Manila MissionTravis Beacham: Lucky Seven :Horizon Brave is deployed in Manila. :Gipsy Danger is deployed in Manila. :Gipsy Danger, Horizon Brave and Lucky Seven kill the Category IV Kaiju. 2020年代 ;February 29, 2020 :Category III Kaiju, Knifehead, emerges from the breach in Anchorage. :Romeo Blue is deployed in Anchorage, but is unable to prevent Knifehead from crossing the ten mile mark. :Gipsy Danger is deployed from the Anchorage Shatterdome to defend the Miracle Mile. :Yancy Becket is killed in battle against Knifehead. Gipsy Danger is severely damaged.Pacific Rim: Under Attack Featurette :Gipsy Danger kills Knifehead. :Raleigh Becket is dismissed from the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. ;April 17, 2020 :Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Works to build the Anti-Kaiju Wall.The Kaiju Wall Under ConstructionMemo: United Nations to Sunset Jaeger Program :United Nations begins cutting funds to the Jaeger Program. ;November 10, 2020 :Atticon attacks Seoul, South Korea. :Cherno Alpha deployed in Seoul. :Atticon is killed by Cherno Alpha. ;Unknown Date, 2021 :Mako Mori enlists in the Jaeger Academy.According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Mako enlisted in the Jaeger Academy in 2017 :Oblivion Bay, a Jaeger graveyard, is established in the location of Trespasser's death in Oakland.Information taken from: Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization ;October 9, 2021 :Ceramander attacks Hawaii.Combat Dossier: Coyote TangoCombat Dossier: Striker Eureka :Coyote Tango deployed in Hawaii. :Striker Eureka deployed in Hawaii. :Ceramander is killed by Striker Eureka and Coyote Tango. ;January 31, 2022 :Spinejackal attacks Melbourne, Australia. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Melbourne. :Spinejackal is killed by Striker Eureka. ;July 24, 2022 :Taurax attacks Mindanao, Philippines. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Mindanao. :Taurax is killed by Striker Eureka. ;November 6, 2022 :Unknown Kaiju attacks St. Lawrence Island. :Coyote Tango destroyed. :Pilots Gunnar and Vic Tunari killed in combat. ;Unknown Date, 2023 :Gipsy Danger is removed from Oblivion Bay. :Gipsy Danger is prepared for restoration. ;April 7, 2024 :Unknown Kaiju attacks Kamchatka Peninsula. :Cherno Alpha is deployed in Kamchatka Peninsula. :Kaiju is killed by Cherno Alpha. ;July 5, 2024 :Insurrector attacks Los Angeles, California. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Los Angeles. :Insurrector is killed by Striker Eureka. ;July 30, 2024 :Bonesquid attacks Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Port Moresby. :Bonesquid is killed by Striker Eureka. ;August 28, 2024 :Hound attacks Auckland, New Zealand. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Auckland. :Hound is killed by Striker Eureka. ;September 9, 2024 :Gipsy Danger undergoes reconstruction at the Anchorage Shatterdome. :Naomi Sokolov interviews Tendo Choi. ;September 14, 2024 :Taranais attacks the Queen Charlotte Sound. :Cherno Alpha is deployed in the Queen Charlotte Sound. :Taranais is killed by Cherno Alpha. ;September 25, 2024 :Rachnid attacks Brisbane, Australia. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Brisbane. :Rachnid is killed by Striker Eureka. ;October 4, 2024 :Unknown Kaiju attacks Kuching, Malaysia. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Kuching. :Mammoth Apostle is deployed in Kuching. :Mammoth Apostle destroyed. :Kaiju is killed by Striker Eureka. ;October 12, 2024 :Anchorage Shatterdome is shut down. :Gipsy Danger is relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome. ;October 18, 2024 :Lima, Peru Shatterdome is shut down. ;October 19, 2024 :Tokyo, Japan Shatterdome is shut down. ;October 31, 2024 :Fiend attacks Acapulco, Mexico. :Striker Eureka is deployed in Acapulco. :Fiend is killed by Striker Eureka. ;November 9, 2024 :Panama City Shatterdome is shut down. ;November 15, 2024 :Naomi Sokolov interviews Jasper Schoenfeld. ;November 28, 2024 :Naomi Sokolov concludes her interviews with Stacker Pentecost in Hawaii. ;December 11, 2024 :Vladivostok, Russia Shatterdome is shut down. ;December 20, 2024 :Los Angeles, California Shatterdome is shut down. ;December 29, 2024 :Sydney, Australia Shatterdome is shut down. ;December 31, 2024 :Striker Eureka is decommissioned from active combat.'Stacker:'Australia decommissioned it a day before the Sydney attacks. ;January 1, 2025See: Mutavore Talk pageAccording to Striker Eureka's combat dossier, Mutavore attacked December 27, 2024. :Category IV Kaiju, Mutavore, breaks through Anti-Kaiju Wall. :Mutavore killed by Striker Eureka. :Stacker Pentecost recruits Raleigh Becket for breach assault. ;January 2, 2025''Memo: Training Memo'' :Raleigh Becket arrives at the Hong Kong Shatterdome. ;January 3, 2025 :Pilot tryouts with Raleigh Becket begin proper. ;January 8, 2025 - Double Event :Newton Geiszler drifts with a Kaiju brain. :Category IV Kaiju, Leatherback and Otachi, emerge from the breach and attack Hong Kong. :Crimson Typhoon, Cherno Alpha, and Striker Eureka are deployed. :Crimson Typhoon destroyed. :Wei Tang's are killed by Otachi. :Cherno Alpha destroyed. :Kaidonovskys are killed by Leatherback. :Gipsy Danger is deployed. :Leatherback is killed by Gipsy Danger :Otachi is killed by Gipsy Danger :Baby Kaiju is born and dies via strangulation by umbilical cord during pursuit of Newton Geiszler. ;January 12, 2025 - Triple Event :Category IV Kaiju, Scunner and Raiju emerge from the breach. :Stacker Pentecost launches an assault on the breach. :Category 5 Kaiju, Slattern, emerges from the breach. :Raiju is killed by Gipsy Danger. :Striker Eureka self detonates thermonuclear bomb near the breach. :Scunner is killed by Striker Eureka. :Stacker Pentecost killed in combat. :Chuck Hansen killed in combat. :Slattern is killed by Gipsy Danger. :Raleigh Becket destroys the breach with Gipsy Danger's self-detonation. 出典 }}